An Unexpected Visit
by Mislav
Summary: Set sometimes in season one. Wallace is having a bad day... until a visit from a friend cheers him up. Rated M for a sexual content. Oneshot. Really silly fic.


**A/N: I don't own any of the "Veronica Mars" characters and I am not making any money from writing this.**

 **Please forgive any minor spelling or grammar mistakes, English is not my native language.**

 **This fanfiction takes place in season one. It is not supposed to be taken seriously. At all. Also, I'm not dure does it take place in the same universe as "The Moment", and is it set prior or after it if it does. You can decide by yourselves.**

Wallace sighed, walking into the house lazily. He closed and locked the door behind, putting the key on the cupboard near the desk, then heading to his room, gazing through the window tiredly as he did. Gray clouds covered the sky, seemingly growing larger with every moment. He finally slumped on his bed, after slamming the door closed.

What a lousy day. In every aspect, basically. Bad weather, boring lectures, bad cafeteria food... he barely got to see Veronica. Well, to interact with her in a meaningful way. It was almost like a daily dosage of some sort, to him. Her blonde hair, falling so beautifully down the sides of her face, ending just above her shoulders, tempting him to run his fingers through it... well, no, he wasn't fixated on that. Neither on her smooth skin, that basically begs to be touched, stroked... Wallace shivered. Boredom. Many things end up messing with your head. Well, to Wallace, that had been happening a lot lately, but the school was boring, so... there was no reason to think that there was something more to it.

He just needed some rest. And to clear his head. Then everything would go smoothly...

#

He opened his eyes as warmth rushed up his body. He was jolted due to a somewhat familiar touch.

He saw Veronica, sitting at the edge of the bed, close to him. Her hand was laid against his left leg, a seemingly innocent smile on her face.

"How did you get in?", he asked, rubbing his eyes.

"Your mom let me in", Veronica replied with a coy smile.

Wallace frowned, sitting up in the bed. Veronica's hand moved to rest on her lap. "I thought she was at work", he said.

Veronica nodded her head. "She was."

"What are you doing here?"

Veronica shrugged. "I missed you."

"We saw each other today", Wallace pointed out.

"Not nearly enough", Veronica mused.

"So, you just walked into my room?", Wallace objected.

"I didn't know you were asleep. But at least I didn't wake you up", she pointed out.

Wallace stood up, somewhat... touched. He paced around the room. "So... uh... new case, huh?"

Veronica smiled, shaking her head as she stood up. Her eyes locked with Wallace's, and she began walking towards him. "Is this are primary bond?", she questioned, almost teasingly. She was getting closer and closer to him. "Uncovering the filth of humanity?", she joked more than asked, obviously barely withholding laughter. She stopped mere inches away from him, her soft breath tingling at his lips, and she put her hands on his shoulders, making him shudder.

"What are you doing?", Wallace whispered.

Her cheeks seemed to blush slightly. "What I should have done a long time ago", she said before pressing her lips to his.

Wallace felt excitement rush through his body. Though shocked at first, he leaned in closer, pressing his lips against Veronica's. She slipped her tongue into his mouth, teasing him. Wallace felt goosebumps as he and Veronica started walking around the room, their lips still locked, Veronica's tongue licking at his aggressively, her warm breath mixing with his.

The next thing he knew, he fell down on his bed, face up, with Veronica gently landing on top of him. She pulled away slowly, looking at him.

"What... what exactly are we doing?", Wallace asked, still feeling Veronica on his lips.

She shrugged, her face flushed. "Does it matter?", she replied silently, before leaning over and kissing him again.

Wallace felt his heart thunder against his chest as Veronica leaned her body into his, moaning against his lips. He felt pleasure rip through his muscles as he pressed his hands against her hips, kissing her harder...

#

Wallace woke up to the sound of rain drops hitting against the window glass. He opened his eyes and stretched out his body, groaning as he felt a sticky wetness in between his legs.

"Crap!"

He stood up and walked into the bathroom, closing and locking the door behind. He quickly took of his jeans and underwear, avoiding to look at them as he put them in a laundry hamper. He picked up a few paper towels and cleaned himself up, then flushed them down the toilet. He washed his hands, then put on new boxers and black sweatpants before returning to his room.

Well, at least his dream was interesting...

He was greeted by the sound of his ringtone. He picked his phone up from the bedside table and looked at the screen. Veronica. He shivered, staring at his phone for some time, before answering.

"Hallo?", he said, trying to sound calm.

"Hi, Wallace", Veronica said, almost shyly. "Look, can I meet up with you?"

Wallace shivered, feeling a jolt go down his stomach. "Uh... is this about some case?"

Veronica giggled. "Why does it always have to be a case? Can't I just miss you?" Wallace almost jumped in place, his phone almost falling out of his hand. "But yes, we might have a case", Veronica admitted.

Wallace took a deep breath, looking around. "You do realize that it's raining, right?"

Veronica sighed. "OK, I can come to you. We can do it in your room."

Wallace pinched himself, just in case. "Actually, I'll come to you", he decided. "Just give me, like, half an hour."

"OK", Veronica replied before the line was disconnected.

Wallace pocketed his phone and quickly opened the closet, looking for a jacket.


End file.
